User blog:ErdamonPL/Siegenn - the Omnipotent Magus
|alttype = |date = When i'll reach Plat V |rangetype = Ranged |health = 20 |attack = 10 |spells = 100 |difficulty = 40 |hp = 298 (+ 99) |mana = 260 (+ 55) |damage = 47 (+ 2.8) |range = 600 |armor = 10 (+ 1.7) |magicresist = 30 (+ 0) |attackspeed = 0.575 (+ 2.9%) |healthregen = 5.0 (+ 0.7) |manaregen = 6.0 (+ 0.5) |speed = 340 }} Siegenn, the Omnipotent Magus ' is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Siegenn sends out a sphere made of pure magic. Sphere travels in a line and passes through enemy targets, every time Sphere meets enemy unit in it's path it deals damage to enemy. Damage reduces with each subsequent unit hit by 20% and can be lowered to a maximum of 40% of damage Spellsphere also slows all hit enemies for 1.5 seconds. *It's projectile skillshot *Projectile speed: 2200 *Spellsphere's AoE: 250 |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= Mana |range= 1050 }} Siegenn shifts targeted enemy's abillity power to himself and sends out bolt of energy dealing damage to a target. After 5 seconds, Siegenn shifts abillity power back to owner Siegenn stuns target when he shifts abillity power when he shifts it back, and he will steal addtional % of enemy's abillity power *It's instant single target abillity *Even if enemy have less than 15/25/35/45/55 Abillity power, Siegenn will still gain this amount no matter what |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= Mana |range= 750 }} Siegenn conjures blast of energy that shreds all hit enemy champions's magic resistance for 5 seconds. "Give up, weakilngs" will be able to cast three times in a row (Magic resistance shred stacks with every consecutive hit)and every consecutive hit will increase Siegenn's movement speed for 1.5 seconds. *It's ground targeted skillshot *AoE: 300 |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= Mana |range= 800 }} Siegenn unleashes great blast of Arcane energy dealing massive magic damage to selected target. Energy coming from Arcane Blast starts to bounce around nearby enemy units dealing 75% of damage to each subsequent target until all will units in range be hit by Arcane Blast *It's single target instant abillity *Bounce range: 450 |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= Mana |range= }} Theoretical Item Build Lore You propably already met Naadir, and his history. Which means that you know how the Valoran origins looked like. And you know that Naadir is spreading chaos around the world that he was supposed to protect. Momentum, Naadir's old partner and friend, still couldn't deal with Kysha's death, he couldn't save her, Naadir starts to make his plan alive, and Momentum revealed path for him. He had to think quickly, how to stop Naadir, without making whole world tearing apart, because that would happen if he would descend to the Valoran. That actually gave him an idea, if he cannot go there, he will send someone. And so, out of pure magical energy he created a man, experienced in usage of magic like no other, created by creator's will, created to vanquish the impure one. Watch out, Omnipotent Magus is coming! Quotes Upon Selection *"I'm at your service" Attacking *"For my father" *"I will" *"Magic shall enlight them" *"As master requiers" *"I think the same" *"This will be their last day on this world" *"Enlight them" *"They don't seem to be a big danger..." *"Father will be proud" Movement *"I think so..." *"Plan a path" *"Path to glory!" *"As you say" *"Show me where is the challenge" *"Magic is substructure of this world" *"Watch out, real mage coming through" *"I'm going" *"As you wish" Joke (Animation concept: Siegenn starts to read one of his books, after that he looks up and says his quote) *"Oh... we've started already" *"Hm... didn't knew that time goes so quickly" *"Huh... at least we didn't lose so far" Taunt (Animation concept: Siegenn strikes with magical lightning at area near him and says his quote) *"Guess what happens when you come too close" *"I can imagine you dying from this lightning" *"Come a little closer! I was trying to hit you" *"Can you do this? Propably not..." *"That's my argument to make you shut up" Upon casting Power Shift *"Your power goes to me!" *"That is mine!" *"You have something that will be mine" Arcane Blast (parts after "..." are played when Siegenn kills the target) *"ANY LAST WORDS?!... None..." *"ULTIMATE POWER!... You'll never be able to control" *"NOW IT'S THE TIME!... For your end" *"BE GONE!... Forever..." (When killing Naadir) *"TO THE UNDERWORLD!... Until the end of days..." (When killing Naadir) When taunting Naadir *"You... the scourge of this world" *"Father was right... you look worse than i expected" *"I shall send you to the underworlds Grim Reaper!" Changelog 20.10.13 General -Added lore Stats -Increased health regen per level (from 0.5 per level to 0.7 per level) Unlimited Potential -Bonuses no longer scales with Siegenn's level -Spellsphere's slow reduced from 15/20/25/30/35/40% to 25% at all ranks -Power Shift's effect reworked ...and he will steal addtional % of enemy's abillity power... -"Give up, weaklings"'s effect reworked "Give up, weakilngs" will be able to cast three times in a row (Magic resistance shred stacks with every consecutive hit)and every consecutive hit will increase Siegenn's movement speed for 1.5 seconds. -Arcane Blast's effect reworked Energy coming from Arcane Blast starts to bounce around nearby enemy units dealing 75% of damage to each subsequent target until all will units in range be hit by Arcane Blast Spellsphere -Cooldown reduced from 8 seconds at all ranks to 8/7/6/5/4 seconds -Projectile speed increased from 1000 to 2200 -Range increased from 750 to 1050 -Increased AoE from 150 to 250 -Each subsequent takes 20% damage (minimum damage: 40%) -Increased AP% ratio (from 60% AP to 75% AP) Power Shift -Now damage is dealt at the beginning of the abillity -No longer disables enemy from using abillity power for 3 seconds -Updated tooltip Give up, Weaklings -Changed from % Magic resistance shred to flat Magic resistance shred (From 15/20/25/30/35% to 10/15/20/25/30) -Cooldown changed from 24 at all ranks to 24/22/20/18/16 -Mana cost reduced from 70/80/90/100/110 to 50/60/70/80/90 Arcane Blast -Damage changed from 250/550/850 + 100% AP to 300/550/800 + 100% AP -Cooldown reduced from 180 at all ranks to 100/90/80 -Mana cost changed from 200/350/500 to 200/150/100 -Range changed from 550/650/750 to 900 at all ranks 19.10.13 -Added (With quotes! I had enough time to do it!) Comments Yes, Siegenn has relation between Naadir and Momentum No, i won't make icons by my own Do remember when uploading pictures to a wikia, with the format (Yourname)_(FileName).jpg, without brackets. teh awesum work: Double invisibility bitchez! Escape? No you won't AP? AD? Why not both? Yves, call me ;-; Please, kill my ally, you have 200 hp but it will be easy for you I should kill my personal lines's writer I want rework ;-; Drill in da face! I'm like fiddlesticks but with reasonable fear's duration I'm angel and i support my team! (Cliché overload) Category:Custom champions